RWBY: Behind the Mask
by ArchWarrior213
Summary: It's no secret that some people wear a mask to hide who they are in the inside. This goes for the new student Grane Javan attending his first year at Beacon. He seems normal but is not what he seems or claims to be. What impact will he have on his team and on teams RBWY and JNPR? Takes place during volume 1 of the show and will be canon with some slight alterations.
1. Chapter 1 The Gray

*** Hey there everyone and welcome to my first chapter of my first fanfic, I don't normally do this so don't expect perfection or anything living up to your standards. I would like to if you left criticism in your reviews but keep it constructive okay? So without further adieu lets begin RWBY: Behind the mask. ***

**Disclaimer : All characters of RWBY belong to Monty Oum along with everything else that is original to the show. I own nothing expect for my OCs.**

…

" _So I'm going to Beacon huh? A new chapter in this story called my life_" thought a 17-year-old male to himself on board an airship heading to the prestigious academy for training hunters and huntresses known as Beacon. This teenage boy had short black hair with a light brownish tan for his skin complexion. His brown eyes portrayed him as friendly but yet didn't show show any light or comfort and seem to hide another side of him. In terms of clothing he wore an ash gray hooded jacket with white stripes going down the arms and black trims complementing it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows but his steel-gray bracer covered the rest of his left arm while a wicked looking metal gauntlet was on covering his arm up to his ending in claw-like tips. On the back the back of the gauntlet an image of an stylized eye inside a Celtic designed circle imprinted on it. A red long sleeve shirt could be seen through the open jacket and wore black and gray pants. For foot wear he wore steeled tipped gray boots. Pieces of armor were also fastened to body which consisted pauldrons on his shoulders, leg bracers and chest armor that was covered only his right breast. It only made sense to be prepared since his future occupation would be to fight monsters who would like nothing but to rip people limb from limb. On his back was his weapon, which took the form of a collapsed blade in its sheathed form with two shield-like pieces lying on its side along with hidden surprises. As he was watching out the window of the ship watching the scenery until an arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"Quite the view isn't it brother?" said a voice on his left.

The teenager turns his head to his left and stares into the face of another teenager that looked identical to him except that his hair was swept forward compared to his swept back hair. He gave a small smirk to his twin brother " It sure is Azure"

The teenager known as Azure was his twin brother, he looks nearly identical except for his hair and clothing. He wore a jacket like his twin only it was sky blue with black shoulder pads and zipped up half way with an image of a bow and arrow on the back, a white shirt, a pair of brown pants and black shoes, and to finish brown fingerless gloves with metal pieces on the back of the hand. Like his brother had armor but only consisted of leg bracers and chest armor that covered his entire chest. On his back you could see two swords in their sheaths slung across his back. " Can you believe it Grane? Beacon the school to become hunters and train to slay monsters, oh man this such a thrill I could just sing!" he exclaimed joyfully in the air.

" I would rather like it if you didn't"

" Oh come now brother you should be optimistic like mom always says, we are going to Beacon be happy like everyone else on this airship" he says as he throws his hands out to indicate everyone else on the ship. Grane looked around to other accepted students that were going to the same school. He looks around and observes the applicants and takes in every detail he could gather, he had a knack for analyzing. He found some that looked strong and others that didn't. He looked around till his eyes rested on two girls having a conversation, a short with dark red hair dressed in black outfit with red trims and a red cloak and a taller blonde haired with a brown vest. He noticed that the red one seemed out of place in this group probably because she seemed way young to be here. With his ears he listened to their conversation.

"Oh I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde said while enveloping her younger sibling in crushing that was sapping the life out of her.

"Please stop," said the younger red head. Grane was glad to see someone else was having a hard time with their siblings. Grane loved his brother but did tend to get on his nerves, but he was his brother and wouldn't have it any other way.

" But I'm so proud of you!" her sister exclaimed excitingly

"Really sis, it was nothing"

" What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone is going to think that you are the bee's knees!"

" I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any knees I want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

" What's with you? Aren't you excited?" she asked confusingly to her younger sister.

"I am excited, it's just that I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special" she finished.

Like that he gathered all the information he needed and having enough of their conversation he tuned them off. The young girl Grane gathered was moved two years would explain why she was younger than everyone on the airship and didn't seem sociable around other people. He was deep in thought until his brother spoke out " Hey what are you staring at?"

He looked at him " Just observing our fellow peers is all"

A smirk appeared on Azure's face when he heard that " Are of our peers attractive girls that caught your eye?" Grane just rolled his eyes " There are a lot of cute girls on this ship I wouldn't blame you for staring at them, so who is she?"

Having enough of his brother's company Grane shrug his arm off his body and began to walk into the sea of students aimlessly " I'm going for a walk be right back" he said over his shoulder to his twin.

"Alright I'll be here if you need me bro" he said to Grane who gave a wave of his right hand to acknowledge him.

As he walked he passed many students and took every bit of information he could gather such as their appearance, weapons, and personality gathered from their conversations. He walked until he heard a news announcement lead by a male voice coming from a holoscreen. Everyone turned their attention to the news broadcast.

" … The robbery was led nefarious criminal, who continues to evade authorities" a mug shot of a man with orange hair and pale skin dressed in a white over coat appeared on screen. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact Vale Police Department" Grane just looked blankly at the screen thinking nothing about the criminal, but gave him some credit if he continued to escape the police. " Back to you Lisa"

Now a female voice come on along with a picture of a newswoman with white hair and yellow eyes dressed in a purple shirt and black coat. " Thank you Cyril. In other news this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once…" everything else faded out when he heard that name. "_White Fang"_ normally Grane's eyes would show no emotion to anyone or anything but the mention of the White Fang filled them with a fire of hatred along with a scowl on his face. His right arm was twitching and shaking and he held his armored arm with his left hand to keep it under control. Unknowingly to him his brother Azure was watching him and went over to console him. But before he could Grane stomped away from arm's reach and retreated further into the airship but not without bumping into the young girl in red and black he was observing earlier and walked off without an apology, which angered her older sister.

" Hey watch it!" she shouted but he ignored her as walked off, not like he even acknowledges her existence to begin with at the moment. He needed to calm his mind.

As he walked he reached to the empty back of the airship that was filled with more couches to sit on and just stopped. He took deep breaths to calm down and steady his nerves. His right arm eventually stopped shaking and now returned to his original state but was now thinking to himself "_Dammit I need to keep myself under control I almost lost it back there." _ He bowed his head and closed his eyes while commencing again to walk aimlessly. _" What am I doing here? I don't belong here with these people and yet here I am. What was Ozpin thinking accepting me, better yet why did I even apply in the first place?" _ As he walked he felt himself falling but caught himself in time. He deduced that he must of trip on some thing. He looked back and found a pair of legs dressed in black pants and combat boots outstretched on the floor. His eyes followed the legs to the body. He saw a dark skinned male teen around his age dressed in a black hooded cloak with grey trims, a black collared shirt and his left shoulder was a symbol of a red colored target sight. His hair was black and swept back with a white stripe. He was lying there on the couch not moving.

Grane wondered how he didn't see him. "Um excuse me?" no response. Grane looked closer and couldn't find the slightest hint of movement and thought that he was dead. To make sure he wasn't dead he shook a little and got no response. He was going to get someone when he heard grumbling and shifting of clothes coming from the boy as he awoke from his death like state. He raised his head and fluttered his eyes open to reveal two pairs of red eyes and said red eyes look at him and stared. After what seemed like a minute Grane spoke " Uh … hello?"

The boy gave no expression but just yawned " Are we there yet?" he responded lazily.

Grane blinked " Excuse me?' he asked not comprehending the question

"Did we arrive at the school yet?" The mysterious boy answered his question

" Oh no we haven't yet we still have some way to go till our destination" Grane informed him. He wondered why he didn't see this guy when he was observing everyone from the crowd that gathered further up. He guessed he stayed back to get some sleep. He was than brought back to attention by another yawn from the teen.

"Well if that's the case don't wake me till we get there" he told Grane as he pulled down the hood of his cloak over as he began to fall back to slumber.

Grane was going to start a conversation but thought against it and knew there would be no point with this guy and left him to his own business. " Alright if you say so, by the way Grane Javan is my name" he got no response and left.

" Nero Morio" he responded back without looking at him and went back to sleep which was recorded and saved in Grane's mind.

**Elsewhere**

" I can't believe that guy bumps into someone without even apologizing" growled a busty blonde who looked into the direction of the guy who bumped into her sister.

"Yang it's okay you don't have to be angry for my sake" the younger sister said while trying calming the furious blonde down.

" But Ruby that guy just bumps into you and ignores you like you were chopped liver!" Yang yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Yang it's all right he wasn't even looking probably he seemed troubled and needed someplace to think" Ruby explained to her older sister. Yang was overprotective of her and wouldn't think twice before hurting someone who hurt her which is why she is trying to calm her sister down from hurting the boy who bumped not her. Now that she thought about it the black haired teen did look troubled as his eyes were narrowed and was breathing heavily as he rushed past her. "_What was his problem?"_ she wondered.

Yang sighed as she calmed down "Alright Ruby but if I ever see him again he's getting what he deserves" she smirked as she pounded her fist into her hand.

Just then a hologram of a green eyed blonde haired woman dressed in a white shirt, black skirt and tattered cape appeared in front of everyone. " Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

" Who's that?" Yang asked her sister

" My name is Glynda Goodwitch" she responded to the question.

"Oh"

" You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And like that she finished her speech and she disappeared.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed as she and many other students went to the windows as they passed a town indicating that they were close to the school as they were able to see it off the horizon. " You can see Signal from up here" she indicated as she spotted her former school. " Looks like home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now" Yang said putting a hand on her shoulder. They both heard straining and moans and turned their heads to find a blonde hair teenage boy in a black hoodie and blue pants wearing simple armor hunching over and holding his hands to his mouth as he ran past them like he going to lose his lunch. " Well I guess the view isn't for everyone"

" It was nice while it lasted" Ruby Said

" I wonder who we are going to meet?

" I just hope their better than vomit boy"

Elsewhere Grane was watching the academy coming closer and closer. " _Well lets see what new experiences await us at this school" _he thought as many other things were swarming in his head.

" Oh gross Yang you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby shrieked

"Gross, gross, gross…" Yang said with disgust

" Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" cried as she was trying to steer clear of her sister

Grane rolled his eyes _" Yeah this is going to be the most interesting four years of my life, what have I gotten myself into?"_

…..

**Author's note so what did you think? Good? Bad leave comments in your review. This thought has been forming in my head since I first watched the show and produced this. I hope this goes well and that you all enjoy reading it. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon

*** Hello fellow readers of another chapter of RWBY: Behind the mask and merry late Christmas and New years. I tried to get this done last week but I had no Internet connection and I tend to put this off for later. Also you noticed that I changed Grane brother's first name, there is a reason for that I will explain later. This is the second chapter and I hope things go well and don't forget to enjoy reading. ***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of or in RWBY, all rights belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

…

The airship touched down and it's doors opened for all it's passengers to walk upon the floor to their dream school. It should have been excited students exiting the ship but instead a blonde boy in black hoodie racing ahead of everyone to the nearest trash bin and proceeding to throw up whatever he had in his stomach. Even with what vomit boy did that didn't stop the others from ignoring it and taking in the view.

" Ah we're finally here Grane!" cried the excited Azure as he thrust his arms out in the air. " Hello Beacon! Hope your ready cause Grane and Azure are in the house!" this caused a few students to look at him with curious looks.

Grane who was behind his brother sighed at his twin's little or large if you think about it out burst. " Azure could you calm down? You want the whole school to know we're here?"

Azure puts on a straight face " Sorry the excitement got the better of me, but we arrived and look isn't it just majestic?" indicated to the grand academy in front of them. Grane looked with his lifeless cold eyes at the school and took in every detail about it. In his mind he didn't think much but did admit it lived up to it's reputation.

"It's nice," he simply said. Grane was than grabbed by his brother and pulled close to his body.

" So now that we are here I think it's a new opportunity to meet some new people, you know make some new friends"

Grane thought about his brother's words and concluded them to be true; if he was going to survive in this academy he could some "friends". " I guess you're right Azure I think some friends would be good"

" Great glad you agree! Now don't forget you just have to be yourself and you'll find a friend in no time" Grane stared at him with a look that said are you serious? Azure had to rethink his words "Well in your case don't be your self, I mean rah!" he groaned from frustration. " Look Grane this is not only a fresh start for us but for you, so try to make the next four years work okay?"

Grane wasn't one to make promises he couldn't keep but the look that his twin was giving was asking him to try for him. He signed than nodded back to Aoi to let him know that he understood. Which caused Azure to smile in return.

"That's all I ask" then their moment was interrupted by moans of pain coming from close by. They turned right to see in a blonde haired boy in in black hoodie with pieces of armor strapped to it along with blue jeans and a sword in it's sheath strapped to his side. Showing some concern for the boy they went over to check on him. " Are you okay?"

The boy in question responded with vomit. " Ugh no (pant) motion sickness"

" Oh that's too bad" Grane responded

" Tell me about it not the best way to make an intro on your first day" the blonde sighed as he slumped to the floor in shame " I could already tell they're making names for me like vomit boy"

Azure held his hand out to the depressed boy to help him up, which he took and was pulled from the ground and onto his feet " You shouldn't let that get to you"

"Yeah it's only your first day in a week or so I bet everyone will forget that name" Grane responded to reassure the boy.

This brought a small smirk to the blonde's face now that he was filled with some confidence " Your right thanks I needed that" he smiled only for to disappear when he realized he didn't introduce himself " Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jaune Arc"

Aoi went first "Azure Javan nice to meet you"

"Grane Javan" he simply introduce himself and held out his gauntlet-encased hand for Jaune to shake, which seemed to freak him out because its appearance causing Grane to retract it "Sorry about that"

"It's alright, uh I heard that you both have the same last names are you…"

"Related?" Grane asked

"Yes" Both Azure and Grane responded at the same time

" And are we twins you ask?" Azure questioned as if he knew what he was going to ask next.

"Yes" the twins responded again.

" Wow must be awesome having a twin?" Jaune exclaimed

" Not really try living with him" Grane responded jabbing his thumb to his brother

" Oh please you would be completely bored out of your mind without me, I make life bearable" Azure said with pride in his voice.

Grane just rolled his eyes " Keep telling your self that"

The three males then laughed at the little amusing spectacle and seemed like nothing could ruin the moment. That is until an explosion occurred resulting in in fire lighting and ice?

"Wow five minutes of the airship and already there is action? Maybe this school won't be so bad" Grane stated

"What was that? " Jaune asked to the twin brothers

"Don't know but we should check it out" Azure said to the two and with a nod they went of to the source of the commotion.

**Earlier**

Yang and Ruby step off the airship and when they looked at the entrance of Beacon they were awestruck at the beauty of it. But was shorten when something else got the attention of a certain Ruby Rose.

" Ooh look sis that kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" cried an ecstatic Ruby as went into weapon geek mood after witnessing so many people carrying weapons. She would start to invade their personal space to see their weapons but was pulled back by the hood of cloak by her sister.

" Whoa easy there little sister their just weapons"

" Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh They're so cool!"

" Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby unfolds her weapon into it's scythe form and hugs it "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones, it's like seeing new people but better"

Yang smiled as she proceeded to pulled Ruby's hood over her head and give some elder sibling console "Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

" But why would I need friends when I have you?" she inquired

Just than a group of people surrounded Yang "Well actually my friends are here, gotta go catch up bye!" She yelled ditching her sister in all the confusion leaving her spinning.

As if fate would take pity on her it didn't. After spinning she landed on some girl in white clothes luggage's where said girl went to into a rant about being careful and giving a lecture on dust with a poorly sealed dust phial causing it's content to spray everywhere. Which caused Ruby to sneeze and result in an explosion of different dust elements. To add salt to the injury the crabby girl from before scolded her and left after some girl in black came to her rescue only to leave after and leave Ruby all alone.

" Welcome to Beacon huh?' she said to herself in depression and sank to her knees and proceeded to lay on her back. She than felt someone loom over her and open her eyes to see a blonde teenage boy offering his hand along with two near identical twins.

"Need some help? I'm Jaune by the way" he said

Ruby took his hand and giggled when she remembered who he was " Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

**Moments** **Later **

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a common thing" Jaune said trying to defend his case.

" I'm sorry but vomit boy is the first thing that came to mind" Ruby said back. Jaune looked back at Grane and Azure with a glare.

"Hey it's the first day never said it was going to be easy" Grane said putting his hands up a if pleading from mercy.

Jaune turns back to Ruby " Well what if I called you crater face?"

Now it was Ruby to be on the defensive " Hey that wasn't my fault!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby couldn't resist raising a brow and poking at his pride "Do they?"

"_Yes Jaune do they?"_ Azure thought to himself.

"No, but they will soon, Like my mom always says…never mind"

"Smooth Arc" Grane and Azure said

"Excuse me for asking but aren't you the guy who bumped into me back on the airship?" Ruby asked as she remembered seeing the twin in gray clothing from before.

Grane was confused at her words " Excuse me I bumped into you?" he asked trying to remember.

"Actually you did brother, I saw you dash off and bump into her after you had your uh… issue to deal with" Azure stated to help his twin out.

Grane put on an apologetic face as he rubs his head with his armored right hand " Sorry about that I tend to not see who's in front of me when I'm running off"

"It's alright, just be glad that my sister didn't find you she would smash through a wall"

"She sounds scary"

"You have no idea" she says with a smile. As she looks into Grane's eyes she couldn't help but feel scared. He looked really friendly but his eyes didn't share the same warmth as his personality, they were so lifeless and cold like the spark of life left his eyes. She looked at his gauntlet to not get caught staring "Wow nice gauntlet you got there"

Grane looks at his gauntlet surprised someone actually wasn't afraid of it " Really? Most people freak out at the sight of it"

"Well I like it, looks like you could crush skulls with it"

"_More like ripping throats out"_

"So if you don't mind me asking who are you two, I forgot to ask for your names" Ruby asked.

Azure the self proclaimed mannered and fun of the twins stepped forward to introduce them but was struck with an idea " Brother why don't we introduce ourselves through our intro?"

Grane looked at his brother with a dumfounded look " You can't be serious Azure?"

"Oh come now brother"

" No"

"Brother you know I will only continue till you agree"

Grane sighed because he knew Azure was right, as this was his strategy to make him always do their intro "Argh fine"

He clapped his hands together " Splendid! Now Ruby, Jaune prepare yourself for the best intro of your lifetime, Hit it!" he announced as he pulled a boom box from out of nowhere and pressed play as he and Grane turned around for their backs to face them and let the dramatic music play it's course.

" When ever there is trouble " Azure began as he lifted his left hand in the air

"Where ever there is disorder" Grane continued and lifted his right arm

"There are two names you should fear" they said I unison

" Azure Javan" he points to himself with his thumb

"Grane Javan" he mimics his brother

They turn their bodies and point to no one in particular and yell together " We are the Javan twins and we bring Justice to all those who seek to bring harm to the world!"

The music was nearing its end and the twins finished by crossing their arms together to form an X " So watch out!" and like that it finished.

Azure enjoyed their intro while Grane puts on a face of pure shame. In his mind he hoped that no one else was watching and had many murderous thought about his brother. Jaune and Ruby on the other hand were speechless until was clapping like a she watched an awesome superhero cartoon while just followed Ruby's lead in a slow awkward clap still not comprehending what he saw.

"That was amazing!" Excitedly cried the young Rose.

Azure bowed " thank you we are here all week, still a wok in progress" Grane said nothing but was surprised someone else liked it.

After the whole spectacle the atmosphere became awkwardly silent as they walked. The one who broke it was Ruby and did the only way she knew how. " So I got this thing" and unfolded Crescent Rose into its scythe form for all to behold. This caused mixed reactions as Jaune freaked out while the twins looked on in fascination.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Questioned Jaune

" It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" she added as the cocked the chamber to prove her point.

" A what?"

it's also a gun" she translated

"Oh… that's cool!"

"So what about you guys?"

" I'll go first" Azure said as reached behind his back and pulled out two blades from their sheaths located on his his back. " These are Pride and Joy, my dual blades." In his two hands were two curved blades that looked like hybrids between shorts swords and long swords that had a grey line going from the handle to the blade. "These blades can combine into a double bladed staff" as emphasized he combined the blades by the bottom of the handle with both blades facing different directions.

"Ooo…" both Jaune and Ruby awed in amazement.

" If you think that is amazing watch their two ranged forms" Azure continued with his demonstration by separating the blades and pressing a button the blades separated into segments each held together by a cable connected from the handle " that was whip mode, now this is its bow form" He connects the blades again but the blades facing forward " Check this out" He presses one of the many colored button on the side of the grip and the grey line from before turns red and forms an energy line formed from the edges of blade. He pulls on the line with his fingers like any bow and arrow and forms an arrow-like projectile.

"Wow how can you do that?!" asked Ruby

"My weapons has a dust converter device that when worn with my gloves can form arrow like projectiles" he explained.

"But wouldn't it sometimes overheat?" Ruby interjected

"Yeah it does luckily there is a ventilation system built with it" Satisfied with his demonstration Ruby turns to Grane for his weapon.

"What about you Grane?"

He grips his weapon's sword/gun hybrid handle and bring out its sheathed form "This is Ravager" he pressed a button and out jumps a black and sliver single edged long sword for all to witness. A three in one weapon that has a blade for close range…" He presses another and the blade separates in half and they collapse into the shield segments of the weapon and a long gun's barrel extends out " A gun for ranged combat…" the weapon mechashifts back into its sword form and the two shield pieces combine into a whole shield "And finally a shield for when I need protection" he finishes.

" Wow" both Ruby and Jaune said

There was another attachment that his weapon had but he felt he showed too much of his weapon and decided to leave it as a surprise for later. This didn't go unnoticed by Azure who was curios as to why he didn't reveal it.

With that done they the three teens turned to Jaune to see what he has brought to fight with. " Oh-uh I got this sword" pulls out his sword

"Oooooh"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" he lifts up his sword's sheath and expands into a white shield with a symbol of two yellow moon arcs overlapping each other.

"So what do they do?"

Jaune's shield decided to suddenly collapse on itself where he fumbles to catch it and which he succeeds after a few tries. " The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away"

" Wouldn't it just weigh the same?' Ruby stated a fact

"Yeah it does" said Jaune with depressed tone since his weapon wasn't anything extravagant.

Azure detected the tone and helped his friend out " Aw don't be glum Jaune"

Grane puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder " That's right you weapon doesn't need to be amazing some contraption to impress people, the weapon doesn't show who you are, you do"

" Yeah they're right, well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard designing it" ruby said

"Wait, you made that?" the three boys asked

"_15 years old and made her own weapon consisting of scythe and a sniper rifle, hmm there is more than meets the eye towards this little girl" _Grane thought.

" Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys?"

" Well for Grane and I sort of" Azure began to explain " We had some help from a blacksmith and weapon designer the family knows to build our weapons, Dad doesn't trust us much with tools and dust after we destroyed the family workshop"

" You mean the workshop **YOU** destroyed where I happened to be there when you were messing with the dust phials" Grane recalling what really happened

"Hey I was young back then, not my fault I was curious" Azure defended himself.

" My weapon is a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" Jaune said after the twins explanation.

" Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it" she said proudly " Not many people have people have an appreciation for the classics these days"

'Yeah. The classics" Jaune said somewhat with confidence.

"So why did you guys help back there, in the court yard?" Ruby questioned to the three males.

" Why not? Mom always says " Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" he quoted

"she sounds like a wise women Jaune" Azure said remind of his mother

The four teens walked aimlessly without and sense where they were going, which got ruby thinking " Hey where we are going?"

" I dunno, I was just following you" he said absent mindlessly.

"Hey guys where are we actually?" Azure question the group.

"Oh boy" Jaune said as silence crept in " You think they have a directory?"

Grane face palmed _" First day and we're utterly lost, Oh Joy"_

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will come.  
**


End file.
